


Make it better.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Protective Dean Winchester, Scared Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam has a nightmare and Dean helps him.





	Make it better.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the song Hey Jude so I couldn't help but in this story.  
> 

Dean woke up hearing Sam crying in his sleep. He knew that his baby brother had been having nightmares a lot lately. Dean had been sleeping in the same bed as Sam for the past few months. He knew that Sam was still trying to get over Jessica's death. Dean knew that Sam blamed himself but there was no way for either of them knew it would happen.

He gently touched Sam's arm to wake him. “Sammy. Hey buddy you need to wake up.” Dean said gently.

Sam sucked in a deep breathe and woke up looking scared. “Dee?”

He wrapped his arms around his baby brother and held him to his chest. He laid them back down. He  
started to sing quietly to Sam.

“Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better”

*****

He felt Sam starting to relax as he kept singing to him. Dean remembered when Sammy was little and would have nightmares. He was the only one that could calm him down.

“You use to sing that to me when I was little.” Sam whispered. 

“Yeah it was the only way I could get you too calm down. You should try and go back to sleep, I'm staying right next to you.”

“Thanks Dee for everything. I love you.” He said as he closed his eyes.

“I love you too Sammy.” Dean kissed Sam's temple.


End file.
